


The 'In Time' Series [podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Torchwood, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'In Time' Series contains:</p>
<p>1. Secret Lives<br/>Diefenbaker versus the Turtle.</p>
<p>2. In Time<br/>Fraser finally finds out how Ray became Turtle's caretaker.</p>
<p>3. Kissing In The Street (Torchwood crossover)<br/>Jack and Ianto run into a strange visitor from the Rift.</p>
<p>4. Out Of Time<br/>How the Turtle saved the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'In Time' Series [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secret Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



  
  
  
**MediaFire Downloads** : [MP3 zip file](http://www.mediafire.com/?cjckd4f67afoybk) (52 MBs) ||| [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?2gjn57w3fgumzdm) (55 MBs)

**Length** : 1:00:15


End file.
